


I do believe in fairies

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and his friends find themselves under a demon's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do believe in fairies

Title: I do believe in fairies  
Fandom: _Angel ___  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, assorted characters  
Rating: R  
A/N: This is AU after _Underneath_

Something smacked me in the forehead and I muttered something before opening my eyes. Then I blinked a lot. Maybe I was in another one of the firm’s hells. This could be a hell where tiny, gel-haired vampires suddenly had shiny, little dragon-fly wings and could still look broody as they hovered in front of your face.

That pizza last night had tasted a little odd. I wouldn’t put it past them to stick some kind of drug in the sauce. Let’s bring Lindsey back just to drive him insane! Sounded like something Angel would do. Son of a bitch had already been playing fucking Barry Manilow over the sound system down here for two days straight.

I rubbed my hand over my face, hoping the damn thing would vanish. Nope, it was still there. “Lindsey, you have to help me.” His voice was high pitched and squeaky, like Alvin and the Chipmunks on turbo speed. I tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help it.

He didn’t like that very much because the next thing I knew, the little fucker flew at my face and punched me in the nose. “This isn’t funny!”

The punch didn’t really hurt since his arm was the size of my pinky. “Are you sure? Because I seem to be looking at a vampire who somehow got himself turned into a weirdass version of Tinkerbell.”

“I woke up like this. You must be responsible. Fix it right the hell now.”

There we go again, always blaming me. I’d been down here in a fucking cell for almost three days. “Angel, if I was going to do something to you, we both know it would be a hell of a lot more creative than... this.”

I heard him swear and the little voice got me chuckling again. “And why are you bothering me? Shouldn’t you be flitting around your friends?”

His wings beat faster as he glared at me. “They already had to deal with me as a puppet; I am not going to have to go through it all over again as a damn fairy.”

“Wait a second, you were a puppet?” Why had no one told me this? There had better be pictures. Someone would have taken a few. Or maybe I could get my hands on the tapes from the security cameras.

“There was a television show and I got turned into a puppet. It’s a long story.” And not one he liked to tell since his little wings were starting to change color. “Maybe this is some kind of side effect.”

“Your voice is starting to give me a headache. I don’t have a damn clue as to how to change you back and if you don’t let me go back to sleep, I’m going to squash you.”

I started to bring my hand up when he pulled a sword out of his jacket. It was the same size as a toothpick. “If you don’t help me, I’ll put your eye out.”

I’m being threatened by a fairy. This is insane. If it isn’t hell, then it’s pretty damn close. I rubbed my temple. “Did you do anything differently before you went to bed? Maybe meet with an odd client? Piss off a warlock?”

He was almost pacing in the air, going back and forth with a speed that was making me dizzy. “We had a meeting with a clan of Treopyk demons. The leader bumped me on the way out the door, thought I felt something jab me in the arm, but I didn’t see a mark.”

“Angel, you didn’t cut off their supply of bloodstones, did you?”

“They were trading them for humans to be used in sacrifices, Lindsey. We couldn’t allow something like that to continue.”

I sat back. This wasn’t good. “Were any of your friends there?”

“Wes and Gunn sat in on it. Why?”

“Hate to say it, but you guys are cursed. The last time anyone fucked with the Treopyk, we ended up with an entire wing of... people who were never the same. I suggest you have someone call them and give them what they want.”

He started to say something, but we were interrupted by what looked like a miniature dragon and a griffin. I bit my lip for as long as I could, but the looks on their faces made me laugh my head off.

“Angel, I think we have a problem.”

“Just give them their fucking bloodstones. You three really don’t want to end up like that for good, do you?”

The dragon glared at me before blowing a little jet of flame at my feet. “I don’t see the humor about this situation.”

“I feel like I’ve gone through the looking glass.” My gaze shifted from one of them to the other. “Seriously, you should deal with it before it spreads.”

“Wait a second, it can spread?”

A giant shrimp scuttled down the stairs, pausing in front of the cell. “This form does _not_ please us. You will fix it or I will perform violence.”

I shoved my hand into my mouth to keep from saying anything. When I thought I could keep myself under control, I turned to Angel. “Yeah, it spreads. By the end of the day tomorrow, it’ll cover half the building.”

“Angel, what the bloody hell is going on?”

The sight of Spike as a centaur made me lose it. “Guess you weren’t lying when you said you were hung like a horse.” My stomach started to ache from keeping the laughter inside. “It’ll get worse. All you need is for someone to turn into an ogre and they’ll start eating the people they work with.”

“Spike, find Harmony and have her call the Treopyk. Tell them they’ll get their bloodstones, but only if they make this go away right now.” He flew at my face, waving his arms. “You’d better be right about this, Lindsey.”

“Angel, why on earth would I lie?” The band of oddities began to move towards the stairway. “Always research your clients before you piss them off. It saves a lot of time.”

The moment they left, I fell back on my bed and laughed until I couldn’t breathe. I hadn’t had this much fun in years.


End file.
